red_state_updatefandomcom-20200214-history
Kickstarter Project
On June 29, 2015, Jackie and Dunlap launched a kickstarter project to raise money for the necessary equipment and booze needed for them to provide YouTube video commentaries relating to the 2016 U.S. Presidential Election. If funded, they promised to provide a weekly video up through 2016, as well as film their podcast for YouTube. Not only did the pair manage to raise $8,723 for producing the videos, they also met their stretch goal of $11,723, money to be used for visiting one of the early primary states, such as Iowa or New Hampshire. They have since then been producing weekly videos, ostensibly filmed in the kitchen of Jackie Broyles. The first politics-related outing of Red State Update for the 2016 election was to the September 16, 2015, Republican Party presidential debate at the Reagan Presidential Library in Simi Valley, California. There, Jackie Broyles managed to interview Rick Santorum and get yelled at by Mike Huckabee. The duo also sampled the menu at the presidential library café, including the pulled-pork sandwich. They next attended the October 10, 2015, Politicon conference in Los Angeles, where they interviewed Ann Coulter, James Carville, and Paul Begala. From there, they traveled to Las Vegas, Nevada for the first Democratic presidential debate of 2015, held on October 13, 2015. In February 2016, they traveled to New Hampshire to cover that state's primary. There, Jackie briefly exchanged words with Ben Carson and interviewed Jim Gilmore at a Puppy Bowl party. In addition, Jackie also spent a great deal of time conversing with yogi and mystic Baba Steve, author of a book on "conditioned unconsciousness," who was in the state to present his ideas to the various presidential candidates. Because Baba Steve presented Jackie with a copy of his book, Jackie presented him as a sponsor of Episodes 170 and 171 of the podcast, which covered part of their time in the state. Episode 19059 was recorded live at Politicon on July 26, 2016, and featured questions from the audience; sponsors were Coley's, Wet Breads, and Horse Gravy Black. Jackie and Dunlap had originally advertised their podcast session with the offer of free beer, but Politicon officials ruled that the beer could not be distributed to audience members. They later drank the beer with Michael Steele, former head of the RNC. The duo had discussed, in the episodes leading up to the election, of putting the podcast series on hold for a while following the election, but with Donald Trump winning the presidency, they decided to continue on, though they did cease to produce videos for YouTube. On July 22, 2016, Red State Update debuted "Evenin' Folks," a new format for their series of YouTube videos. The format mimicked a local news or public access broadcast, with such segments as school lunches and pet-of-the-week, followed by a brief mention of national news stories that included their typical commentary. The setting was even different from their previous format, with a backdrop of wood paneling and a map of the world rather than the large American flag. The series ran a total of twelve episodes. Popular segments of the day included: * Pet of the Day/Snake of the Day – Jackie reads off a description of an animal that needs adopting. After accidentally signing a contract with "Cuddle Buddies", the group responsible for the segment, which required him to only give information about snakes, an ongoing legal dispute between Jackie and Murfreesboro's "Cuddle Buddies" animal adoption association, involving the advertisement of various snakes for adoption has led Jackie to become bitter about the show segment and forced Jackie to hire cheap lawyers. Snakes included are Greg, a California King Snake, and Akasha, a Corn Snake. * School Lunches – Jackie reads off upcoming school lunches for children. Jackie has also in the past, attempted to rate various school lunches with an undetermined rating system consisting of little, big, and fractional "bites and nibbles." * Substitute School Bus Drivers – Jackie informs children and their parents about emergency school bus drivers changes. Jackie provides somewhat descriptive imagery to help the children and parents identify the bus drivers. Unfortunately, Jackie never has pictures of the bus drivers. * Community Calendar – Jackie reads off upcoming events in Murfreesboro that may be of interest to viewers, such as the Poison Berry Festival. * Find That Chicken! – This is the first game included on Evenin' Folks. Presented by Dunlap, Dunlap encourages viewers to find a chicken he has set loose somewhere in Murfreesboro. Dunlap provides a singular clue and an image of said chicken. If a viewer finds the chicken, Dunlap promises to reward the winner with an undermentioned prize. Like the podcast series, though, "Evenin' Folks" featured a sponsors segment, and a length of approximately twenty minutes rather than the usual five. Sponsors included: * Sharp AF – This is reportedly a knife-sharpening establishment, though Jackie was ignorant of the fact that this term was short for "sharp as fuck." * The Prostitute's Ghost – This is the departed spirit of a prostitute that haunts one of Murfreesboro's city parks. * Dead Granny's Soft Cookies – Delicious cookies that Jackie feasts upon daily. * Breadsack Full of Chili – A bread sack full of chili that is recommend for sipping and cracker dipping during lunch time. It comes in three delicious flavors, "Spicy", "Runny", and "For Dogs". * Gun Sonic – This marks the first time that a sponsor from the podcast series has been featured on the videos. * Claw Gloves – These are gloves with claws on them. They come in three different variations, including "Tunnel Dog", "Garden", and "Freddy Cougar". Jackie agreed that there needs to be more tunnel dogs. * Quiet Funeral Home – A funeral home that is quiet, because all the other funeral homes in Murfreesboro have become way too loud.